4 Years Ago
by Sleepingfox
Summary: 4 years after the events in sonic x, starts with a recap of it. and a list of events up to the current time. whale going to the park, tails and cream find a human boy that lost his memories. what happens next is left to be seen.
1. Before

i am fixing my storys now, and i am going on to finish it. also reread it because i am changing some things. but I messed up somewhere tell me.

-  
4 Years Ago

tails POV

4 Years Ago me, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and EGGMAN were sent to another world with the power of chaos there, we met Chris, Chuck, Ella, and many others. Sonic, after saving the people of Station Square many times he became a hero to many.

One of the many times EGGMAN unleashed a monster named Chaos, it got all the Chaos Emeralds, and distroyed the city. Fortunately Sonic turned super and put a stop Chaos.

Soon after a being named Shadow, started stealing the Chaos Emeralds. Because of the fact that Shadow looked like Sonic, Sonic got arrested and me and the others had to get him out. Then after gathering all the Chaos Emeralds Doctor Gerald started to make the ark collide with earth. Sonic and Shadow then worked together to save the world, Shadow was not found after.

Soon after we all went back to our world. Sonic was late by a week and saved me before i was killed by EGGMAN's missile.

One month later, we met Cosmo who became more then a friend for me, and Chris came to our world this looked the same but it was 6 Years for him. Then something that was part of the Meterix, stole our planet egg. Cosmo told us that she came here to get sonic to save the planet eggs. This became our new adventure. Turned out Shadow was still alive, and after a misunderstanding with Cosmo he helped us beat dark oath, but we lost Cosmo...

Then Chris returned to his world, a year later we managed to get back to Chris's when chris came to our world, the way time went by changed. So one year for us is two years for other words Chris was 20 and was married. We went on new adventures in his world because EGGMAN was here too. After one year we returned. only to find our our world has changed! once again the way time went by changed. after the 1 year on chrisses planet it was 4 years in ours. luckily, many of our friends and family were with us. There were city's and schools now. It was most likely changed like this because of people seeing Chris's world. we did not need to go to school and live in the city, but Cream's mom wanted her to have many opportunity's. since Cream went many of us desided to go too.

I went there for 2 years so far. they put us in grades based on age. so i was in 7th grade at this point. Sonic only had one year so hes out now, Knuckles was home schooled so he could stay near the master Emerald. But like sonic, he is now out of school. Amy has 2-3 years left based on how good she does, and finally, Cream is in 6th. she was smart enough to have them let her skip a grade. They wanted me to go to high school, but i did not think it was a good idea because I am only 12.

Today.....


	2. The Human Boy

This is the ages P.S. if you need more info about tails workshop watch last ep of sonic x. but know that it would be a huge spoiler.

Tails:12 Cream:10 Orange:12 Sonic:19 Amy:16 knuckles:20 (I do not know tell me if I am wrong, it has been 4 years)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Years Ago

Tails POV

It has been 4 years so we all look a little different but our personalities did not change. We grew a few inches, Half of us go to school now. But most of use don't have jobs. Though they don't need one because Knuckles is just protecting the Master Emerald, and Sonic would get anything he needs if he just ask because he has a "hero" budget. I have one to but its very small because I am only 12, not even a teen. Amy has a job as a designer, and Cream's mom got a job as nurse. The only way i can get parts is by tutoring or scavenging them from EGGMAN's bots. So now I am working on the x tornado in my workshop. It was nothing special, just some tools skatered around, a table to hold parts, and a window. All I need to do next was connect the engine to the plane and I was all done."Tails" is what I heard before I got to the engine. I turned around to see cream. Cream is still the cheerful girl she was 4 years ago, the only differance was she was taller and wore a yellow orange long sleeve shirt and joging pants. I could tell she was just with Amy because 1. Her hair is messed up, and 2. She was wearing joging pants witch she always needs to wear because amy is always running after sonic now. Even more then she used to."Tails" she said again " I made you cookies with mint"

" Thanks" she knows mint is my favorite.

"So Tails your working on the x tornado again"she also knows I like to talk about the x tornado. Since Amy is running after sonic more sonic has to run more. So in turn, me and Cream hang out more.

"Yeah, I added new parts everywhere all that's left is the engine"

"That's great,so do you want to go to the park"she said softly.

"Sorry but I need to finish the x tornado"

"But you have worked on that for 2 days and I wanted to play with you" Her eyes showed she was sad, sometime's its like her job now is to make shore I stop and leave the workshop everyday or 2, and I never could say no to her when she was like that.

"Okay Cream you win lets go"

So we started racing each other to the park and talking on our way there with words like

"what have you been doing" and by the time we are half way there we were laying on the grass trying to catch our breath. all of a sudden I here cream scream. I was worryed that she was hurt, I get up and say "Cream whats wrong" she pointed over to the grass, when i looked i saw a young boy. but a human boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S. i did it, and i am now in 9th grade (this story is old) you can thank the Black Kitsune because after i got his revew i started to edit it again.


	3. Who am i

Sorry i got lazy though i said more i should have had more. also i ....forgot all about cheese i will explain him soon. and the boy looks like me. and soon there will be a pick on my profile as soon as proactive works. : lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Years Ago

Creams POV

Tails ran up to the boy, I do not think ether of us knew what was going on. I am shore tails would have known if the portal to Earth was open again. How could he have goten here if the portal was not. As tails ran up to help the boy I saw a blue flash and a very strong wind. After I opened my eyes, I could see that it was sonic, he faced Tails and asked him "Who is this and what happened" as he sat down to see the boy in better detail.

" I do not know" Tails replied,"me and Cream just found him" I ran up to talk to them, I saw that the boy had very long hair, his clothes were all turn up and one part had blood all over it, but I could see not even a scrach on him.

"I think we should take him to the hospital" But a could see the boy waking up. We took him to the workshop because he was not injured, but as soon as we got there Tails asked

"who are you". I saw that the boy looked troubled by this question, he then replied

"...I-I do not know" Tails and Sonic then looked at each other, they both looked troubled too.

"does he have amnisia" I said, this time it was sonic to answer my question

" i think so cream"

BOY POV

I do not know whats going on. I do not know anything about me, but everyone started introducing them selves. The orange two tailed fox is Tails, he likes to build stuff or build his,x tornado, he is a very smart kid. The Cream colored rabbit is Cream, she is very nice and polite "your also cute." I added, Cream blushed at that comment, Sonic was just staring into space and I think Tails was geting mad."what, I did not mean anything with that....its just the truth" after a few seconds sonic introduced himself. he was a blue hedgehog and also the fastest thing alive.

"bye, i think i should tell amy about this" Tails then said

"We will be at the mall" in a flash, Sonic was gone

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG.....that was so short...well it is 493 words so whatever. well....that is including this.

P.S. the boy always eather makes a good first impression...or a horriible one.


	4. The Mall

well I know you want to find out about this character by now so i will speed up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOY POV

We started to walk to the city,well I was. tails and cream were flying most of the time, and I do not think they trust me yet, and i do not understand why after all, i am just compleatly differant from them and although i am not hurt, you can see that i was. but i know i heard tails say something about how he would have taken the plane if he finished it. cream seemed to dislike that comment. after a few minutes we were at the city.

"we are here" tails said. "come over here" then tails pointed to another workshop much like his, "this is my other workshop, i can land my plane here and leave some important stuff for protecting the city" tails and cream walked up to a red hover cars" i do not know if you have hover cars back at earth but we have them. we all got in and tails started to drive us to the city, it was amazing. there were lights and other hover cars in no time we were at the sonic was already there. there was also this pink hedgehog with him.

as soon as i got out everyone started gasping and saying "its a human, and he is hurt" i could see that the pink hedgehog was also worryed. then i heard someone say "um-he just spilled fruit punch on his shirt." at this point most of them walked away but some of them were still staring at me "go away everyone" said sonic everyone started going on with what they were doing. then the pink hedgehog starts saying "for a seconed i though you were hurt. "um- its ok he was not" tails said,i could see now it was tails that said the thing about fruit punch earlyer

so the pink hedgehog started introducing herself, her name is amy rose, she is a pink hedgehog, i stoped paying attention after that but what i also knew was she liked sonic. she is cute, like cream, but i did not feel like saying anything, just in case if sonic liked her. then tails wisperd in my ear "dont make her made" "why" i asked. "just trust me" but i did not listen to what he said."amy you forgot ugly" next thing i know i am lying on the floor my head aching and amy was looking away from me."That is why" tails then said. i dont even know what happend....but i do not want to ask.

we go into the mall and cream and amy go of somewhere to got shoping as tails and sonic stay with me." first we will need to get you new clothes" tails said "then you need to find a place to stay untill we find out how you got here and get your memorie back." sonic then said. we spend the next hour trying to find something. but the clothes are ether to big or to small. we then meet up with amy and cream

"so did you get anything" cream asked. it seamed that amy was still mad at me."nothing" tails said. "there is a desiner here her name is Jen,you could ask her for help" "then lets go" sonic said. "but wouldn't that cost alot"tails said to sonic, "and?", sonic did not seem to care about it as he pulled out a card. amy and cream went somewhere else again as we went to find Jen.

"ah you must be sonic" some lady said, i found out it was Jen when i saw the word Jen on a name tag "how do you know my name"sonic said," i heard so much about you from amy" i saw sonic role his eyes, he then said "i need you to make some clothes for this boy, 7 shirts and 7 pants, underwear to i guess"

Tails Pov

The boy started geting cheaked for sizes and stuff as me and sonic waited out side "sonic i dont think we can pay for this" I said "I have a hero budget, and its ok because im helping someone" then the boy came out to."so what happend" sonic asked "she checked my sizes and she asked me how i wanted the shirt to look like, after that she started making it. she said it would be done in half an hour" the boy said Then sonic started talking " then as we wait we should find amy and cre-"there was an explosion and screeming everywhere wind and debris started hiting my face."tails its him" sonic said "who" the boy asked. "EGGMAN"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the action starts next chapter. be ready. make shour you read it....or else (as said many times by cysero)


	5. The Attack part 1

I now have sonic's POV. this is a action part so no matter what i needed his POV. the 2 robots are from sonic x

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOY POV

One Question was going through my mind "who is EGGMAN", Then i asked it "who is EGGMAN".I heard an evil lauge."I am EGGMAN" something came out of the smoke, with him came 2 robots."evil genius, im here to take over future city"i looked at him, and after a few seconds i burst out in laughter"HA HA, EGGMAN NOW I GET IT" "STOP LAUGHING NOW" i could hear the big EGG say." WE will teach you not to laugh at the doctor" said the 2 robots. tails started to pull me away to another part of the mall after we were away i stoped laughing and i looked at tails. he said "stay here, me and sonic will deal with this". and when he started to run out side of the mall.

SONIC POV

Tails got the boy away,now i must stop EGGY."its just you and me now sonic, meet my new robot, mega bot XL" a red bot the size of EGGY came out of the smoke, it was glowing red. it must be a chaos emerald,and with it came hundreds more." the glowing one as you know has a chaos emeralde".I started to spin at the mega bot XL but it moved out of the way, luckly i still spun through 2 others. after words they exploded."ATTACK" the angry eggman said, they all started to attack me, it was almost impossible to get any hits on them because of how many there were.

TAILS POV

I left the boy at the mall, but at a safe area of it. I walked outside and saw that all the hovercars are gone, all that was there was my hovercar. I ran to my hovercar, and got in. I was driving at top speed through the city untill i reached my workshop. But it was on fire! EGGMAN must have one this. Dispite the fire, i ran in side, everything was scrambled on the floor,smoke and fire was everywhere. I tuched my other plane about to get in, but i burned my hand on the metal. I looked around for a few seconds trying to find out what to do. Then i saw the fire extinguasher. this was my modal though. it can cool anything down to 50 digrees. so for the next few minutes after a few minutes i was done, it was a little cold. so i got in my plane and started to fly back to the mall."I only hope im not to late."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next part is soon. and comment on this and tell me your opinan. also the only things that are still messed up are where it does not haves cappital it is messed up somewhere else tell me.


	6. The attack part 2

part 2 of it. for some of you to know, after this i will come out with full stories (until the important parts witch come in smaller stuff) this takes place during the summer. you know how some T V shows have episodes that are not important to it. well that is what i will have some times. if you like my stories then read them. they will focus on random people (even people not in this.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy POV

Me and Cream are running threw the mall, not to long ago there was an explosion. After that, everyone started running to the exit.

"HI" i heard Cream say. Then i noticed the Boy standing there, me and Cream stopped next to the Boy. I was acting as if I was not paying attention to anything they were saying.

"Hi cream" Said the Boy

"Where is everyone" Cream asked him. If I was not mad, I would have asked that too.

"EGGMAN attacked and Tails took me over here and told me to wait here, then he ran off somewhere." Said the boy

"then he must have went to get his plain, what about sonic" Cream asked, and this was the question i was really paying attention to.

"Sonic is off fighting EGGMAN" Then I heard another voice not far away.

"Sonic is not just fighting the doctor" I saw two robots come out from the dark. They continued to talk "he is also fighting an army of robots"

"WHAT" I said.

"now hand over the boy if you don't want to get hu-" He could not finish his sentence because I already smashed him in the head with my hammer, and now I was running towards where they came from.

Sonic POV

After stopping a few of his robots one of them was about to hit me, suddenly, Knuckles appeared and punched it. That one punch was all he needed to stop it, as we were destroying more of his robots, I asked him "when did you get here"

"I saw EGGMANS robots coming from angel island. I knew you would not be able to handle all of them, by the way where is Tails" all of sudden a robot almost got him, I stopped it and said.

"I will tell you later" We continued on fighting, I was using my spin, and tricking them into attacking each other. Knuckles was punching them down one by one, or throwing them at each other. After a quarter were destroyed, we were worn out. They almost had us. But at this moment Tails was here with his plain, he shot a few of them and we jumped on the wings.

"Took you long enough" Knuckles said.

"well i would have been faster if EGGMAN did not put my workshop on fire, but lets just finish the battle first.". Not long after Amy also appeared and started to smash the robot as well as yelling.

"SONICYYYY". as soon as she got to me.

after the battle was over we explained about the Boy to Knuckles, and the boy also came over here worrying about us.

"wow...you guys did all this" the boy asked.

"yep, o by the way, this is Knuckles, he has a bad temper, and he is not that smart ether"

"HEY" Knuckles was already made at me and started yelling at me. then i saw that designer.

"here you are" she said, she handed the Boy a stack of orange clothes. Then she walked back to me and handed me a piece of paper. Then numbers were big, but not too big

"just put it on my budget" After she left we looked at his clothes and they were only orange. The pant had a zipper on the knee's so if he were to unzip it, they would become shorts. They also had an extra pocket on each side right below the other one. For the shirt, it had a zipper on the elbow, for it to be a t-shirt.

"we should call you orange" Knuckles said.

"now there is only one problem" Tails said, "where is Orange going to stay"

"...." We all had no clue what to do.

"he could stay at my place" It was Knuckles who said it.

"but why would yo-"

"because I don't use it most of the time, and I have extra room

Orange (boy) POV

I am at knuckles's house now. It is night time. I am very tired. I don't know who I am... Where I am from.. I keep wondering. What if someone is looking for me... Tomorrow I will see tails and them again. Maybe everything will turn out ok.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well its over,just so you know the order that my stories are created in, is the order they happen in. P.S. i forgot the name of the 2 robots from sonic x, please remind me.

also i know am not good at drawing the battles. if someone offers to help, i would be happy : also, i spent 4 hours on this so be happy.....OR ELSE (again cysero)

P.S.S LOL the first time i wrote this i forgot to have them mention his name:P.

P.S.S.S i am doing the grammer now. if i tryed to fix the grammer at the end there will be a *.

*


End file.
